metmerufandomcom-20200215-history
Character Groups / Alignments
The Holy Ones Are the religious groups inside the city of Denver, mainly built up of the Christians and the Jews. They are the group of people that obey and listen to the rules of the city as well as their beliefs and rules in their religion. Follow the rules and sticks with them no matter if it were evil or good, the rule is the law and we must comply by the laws. The Enlightens Are the councilman that oversee the city of Denver, each member of the Enlightens are different councilman for each religion that is uphold in the city. The group upholds the law but they know if the community and their city is in danger or in trouble. At these stakes, they would do whatever they need to do to protect the city, even if it goes by breaking the law they personally has set up for the city. Sects Are a group outside the city that hold religious values and beliefs. These groups are trying to learn to adapt in the outside world before Denver was ever created as a safe haven. Where they see that the law and order are not always there to protect them because of their religious beliefs. So the Sects do what they have to do that is believable right for them and as a way to protect themselves and their group. Agnostic People of the outside world that do not believe in religion at all. Focuses that they are also atheist, Agnostic dislikes the city of Denver who wants religion to live in harmony. Their mindsets are that the world already uphold a law that has taken religion away and humans have learned to adapt to this new age in their lives. Many being born into this world with no religion already. The Inbetweenist A group of people that live outside in the world of Met Meru, who do not care if there is religion or no religion in Met Meru. They are humble people that just want to live their lives and mind everyone else. To live in their place and home without being brought into any conflict, they just want quiet and peace. The Outsiders The outcasted people that are set off around Met Meru. They are rejected by their own society because of their neutral standpoints of religion. Which created uproars amongst many of the negative groups in the world. They are known as the different and people who have mental problems and disorders, seeing as they can not cope with society and the new world. They fend only for themselves and care only for what they desire and want. They care nothing of the conflict with religious and nonreligious people. Cynicus The extremist, very anti-religious people that hate religion and the people that believe in them. They are a group that branched out when the ban of religion occurred. The ones that create chaos and riots in New York, burning and killing off religious people. To see that this is the new age and time they live in. They follow their rules of being anti-religious who do not care for people who believe in one. They have their rules and orders to how they have adapted to the world without religion. Cults Cults, are a group of people who don’t care for anything else but themselves, the leaders only desire followers and the desire to use their power and evil to control them. Since the world has no religion, cults have adapted in a way to still manipulate people. The leaders of cults are the higher beings, they are like Gods. Many people felt lost over time in a world with no belief, so many cults have used the weakness of humans as a way to manipulate them into doing what they need and want. The Knights This group was created 50 years into the world of Met Meru, they are people who only have their own self interests at heart. They only go after materialistic things in the world, they don't care about anyone else but themselves. Since the world has changed over time with the new law, this group realized that they is nothing else after they die. So their greed and hunger for power stirred up as thinking that this is the only life they will live, might as well do whatever they want.